Drabble: MorganxReid, various prompts, less than T
by freakingdork
Summary: prompts include: heart (4x12 and 4x24), coming out, secret, honey moon, fluffy (7x16), rejection, first time, "why can't we," Clooney, first time kiss, blanket, paperwork, lemonade, more Clooney, and Alzheimer's Disease.
1. heart

**Prompt:** heart  
><strong>For:<strong> heinsbergen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> FRC  
><strong>Tag to:<strong> 4x12 (Soul Mates) and 4x24 (Amplification)**  
>Word count:<strong> 124

Four months ago, he'd sat in an interrogation room and told an unsub that he'd never been in love with another man before. Four months ago, it had been true.

Sure, Derek had been sleeping with Reid for almost two and a half months at that point, but he wasn't in love, not then, not ever. Thankfully, Reid didn't hear that part of the interrogation...or if he did, he'd never brought it up or appeared to hold it against him.

Even now, he's not sure when it snuck up on him, but as Reid apologizes to him from behind the thick glass door, he realizes the only way his heart could ache this much is if he'd given a piece of it away.


	2. coming out

**Prompt:** coming out to Morgan's family  
><strong>For:<strong> amy494walker  
><strong>Rating:<strong> FRC**  
>Word count:<strong>170

Their trip to Chicago had gone well; the reactions of Morgan's family had been favorable and that made Spencer happy because he knew from his previous visit just how close and loving their family was.

Fran fussed about how skinny he was and told him far more stories from Morgan's childhood than Morgan deemed necessary. Desiree told him all the important tidbits - the dates of the family's various birthdays and anniversaries, how to answer Fran's questions about when she'd be getting grandbabies, and which spots on Morgan were the most ticklish. Sarah pulled Spencer aside to tell him that because she had given him hints that Morgan was head over heels for him, that she would feel responsible if her little brother got hurt. It was vague and implied, but Spencer was sure there was a well-meaning threat hiding between her words.

Just from the slow, tender way Morgan kisses him once they're alone, it's obvious that he's utterly relieved and Spencer can't believe just how lucky they are.


	3. secret

**Prompt:** secret  
><strong>For:<strong> justjasper  
><strong>Rating:<strong> FRC/PG**  
>Word count:<strong>172

One of his first thoughts when they started dating was that he should probably tell Reid about a few things. And he did, all except one. It was something Derek was ashamed of, something he knew he should have stopped doing years ago. Derek knew Reid would be even more unhappy if he didn't just come clean, but took him a bit to get up the nerve.

So he made a nice dinner, put on his nicest clothes, and tried to calm himself down. Reid raised his eyebrows at the dinner, but sat down to eat anyway.

When he slid the pack of cigarettes across the table, Reid stayed silent, but expectant.

"I've quit. Mostly. Just some times after bad cases..." He looked down, scrubbing at his face.

"Studies have shown that being around people who want you to quit makes it more likely that you will. Besides, sex is healthier stress reliever than smoking."

When Derek looked up, his lover was smirking and then he couldn't keep a straight face either.


	4. honeymoon

**Prompt: **honeymoon**  
>For: <strong>maributerfly**  
>Rating: <strong>FRC/PG**  
>Word count:<strong> 244

Maybe New York wasn't as glamorous as France, but it worked for them. Derek had been teasing him for years now for not visiting when it was so close, leading Spencer to initially believe Derek was kidding when he brought up the possibility. Now that they had arrived, it was obviously the best choice they could have made. Oh sure, a week at The Lowell cost more than a month's pay, but being in a hotel room that looked nothing like any of the hotels they regularly stayed in was worth it. The view from the balcony wasn't bad either and being a block away from Central Park didn't hurt.

**"**Well pretty boy, what should we do next?" Derek asked as they lounged in their suite's extra large bathtub.

Derek's chest was warm against Spencer's back, making him feel lazy. "Doesn't really matter as long as it's with you," he replied, earning him a soft kiss just below his ear.

**"**Mmm...all mine," Derek stated, his face still lost somewhere in Spencer's hair. Every time Derek exhaled, it tickled a bit, but he didn't mind.

**"**Yes, all yours, for as long as you'll have me."

Derek grinned, his face still buried in his hair. "Well, you'd better look forward to spending forever with me because that's how long I'm keeping you. I promise."

He looked down at their matching wedding bands and sighed, content in the knowledge that Derek always kept his promises.


	5. fluffy

**Prompt: **fluffy**  
>For: <strong>stonegrounds**  
>T<strong>**ag to:** 7x16 (A Family Affair)**  
>Rating:<strong> FRC**  
>Word count:<strong> 274

Five hours. Five hours with a four year old and for at least three of those hours, Henry would be asleep. Spencer thought this seemed reasonable and thankfully, Henry only threw one tantrum at bath time and Spencer easily redirected him with a promise of watching The Wiggles once he was clean.

Morgan came over just after Henry's bedtime to keep him company. After checking to make sure Henry was still sound asleep, Spencer turned to see Morgan leaning against a wall, arms crossed and a grin spread wide across his face.

"What?"

"I'm just...imagining it. I mean, you as a dad."

"Is it really _that _funny?"

Morgan wrapped his arms around Spencer. "No baby, you know I love thinking of you as a dad. You'll be great at it."

He was glad for Morgan's embrace; it helped make him feel less insecure. "But what about the Reid effect?"

"I think Jack and Henry and Clooney prove that there are plenty exceptions to the rule, if it's even a rule at this point."

Spencer sighed. "But they're just used to me."

**"**Pretty boy, our kid will be 'used to' you too. You need to stop worrying and use that energy to help me work on the adoption papers instead."

**"**I _am _better at paperwork than you," he teased.

Morgan chuckled. "Damn right you are. Now get your ass back over to the couch; I just wanna make out like teenagers before I have to sneak out the back window or something."

**"**That sounds acceptable," he said with a grin, tugging Morgan in the direction of the living room.


	6. rejection and first time

**prompt:** rejection  
><strong>for:<strong> dorito-falls  
><strong>wc:<strong> 92

Reid had known it was just a long shot, but Morgan's rejection still stung. "You know I'll still treat you the same," he had said, but Reid knew it wouldn't be the same because he'd been through this before. Even though he knew there were other reasons, Ethan had left their shared apartment (and the FBI) less than a week after Reid had shared his feelings. But he still had hope - Ethan had hooked up with him later; maybe Morgan would too, after the shock wore off.

* * *

><p><strong>prompt:<strong> first time  
><strong>for:<strong> amy494walker  
><strong>wc:<strong> 85

"May I touch you?" Reid tentatively asked. Despite Morgan's touchy-feely public persona, things were different in the bedroom. Morgan nodded and Reid cupped his jaw. "May I kiss you?" he asked and Morgan's "please" was so quiet he almost missed it. Reid kissed him, sweet and tender, hoping to convey his feelings. He knew their relationship was Morgan's first consensual experience with a man and he treasured the trust that Morgan placed in him. He'd make sure it wasn't unfounded.


	7. why can't we

**Prompt:** Morgan/Reid - "why can't we?"  
><strong>For:<strong> heinsbergen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> FRC/PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 230

Reid tries to kiss him, but Morgan turns his head away from Reid's and grasps his shoulders like he might not take no for an answer.

"Don't you want to?"

"What? Kiss?" Reid nods. "We can't. You know that," Morgan responds.

Reid steps back and sits on the edge of the hotel bed. "No actually, I don't. Why can't we?"

"Because there's rules. Because the team already has boundary issues. Because we're on a fucking case. Because I..." he chokes on the sentence.

Reid waits, not sure if Morgan will actually finish that sentence.

Finally it comes out as a whisper, "I'm not ready Reid."

"Okay," he says, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"We could...could cuddle?" Morgan asks in a voice so unsure, Reid worries that Morgan's pushing himself too far.

He nods and climbs into bed, holding the sheets up next to him in seems frozen for a second before he gets in next to Reid, turning him on his side so that Morgan can pull him close and wrap his arm around him.

Morgan's breath is warm on his shoulder and ear and he almost misses the "thank you" just before Morgan drifts off, leaving Reid to wonder if he's got unrealistic expectations about where this thing might be going.


	8. Cloony and the vet

**Prompt:** Morgan/Reid - taking Clooney to vet  
><strong>For:<strong> sam-maddy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> FRC  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 117

Clooney is far enough behind on his vaccines that it's embarrassing to Morgan. He didn't mean for it to happen - a case came up, he came back with a sprained ankle and then he forgot until Reid asked if they should board him during their trip to Vegas.

For some reason, he thought it was a good idea to bring Reid along. Really, he thought the Reid effect was moot, but apparently it still applied to large groups of animals. The whole office became as wild as a zoo until Morgan made Reid go wait in the car.

Besides that, the appointment went well, Clooney behaved, and Morgan felt less stressed about their trip.


	9. first time kiss

**Prompt:** Morgan/Reid - first time kiss  
><strong>For:<strong> anon  
><strong>Rating:<strong> FRC  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 465

It wasn't a regular thing, but occasionally after a bad case, Morgan would wordlessly bring Reid to his house and they'd watch a movie. Reid didn't mind; being alone on those night was usually the last thing he wanted too.

So after a case in Maine with eight dead kids, blue and bloated in the snow, it feels natural to wind up on Morgan's couch, watching Robin Hood: Men in Tights. As the movie ends, Morgan looks towards the bay window, frowning slightly.

"What?" Reid asks.

"It's snowing even worse than before. The roads were already pretty slick when we got here." Morgan's jaw clenches. "I'm sorry...I should have taken you home."

"No, it's fine Morgan," Reid reassures. "It's not like I've never stayed in your guest room. Since I'm staying, do you wanna watch another movie?" he asks.

Morgan looks like he's about to say something else, but he just nods and tells Reid to pick the next movie. When Morgan throws his arm around Reid's shoulder, Reid just leans into the contact. They stay that way for a long time, even after the movie ends and the tv screen is blank.

"Don't wanna move," Reid murmurs.

He feels Morgan's chest rumble as he makes a nonsensical noise of agreement and Reid snuggles in closer. It's warm and dark and he tells himself he really shouldn't be doing this, given how he feels about Morgan, but it's just too damn comfortable. When he finally glances up, Morgan brushes the hair from his face.

"Pretty boy, I..." There's a silence and Morgan's eyes seem to be searching his face for something.

"Yes?" Reid asks expectantly.

"I want to kiss you now, okay?"

"Very okay," he says, sitting up a bit.

Morgan's hand strokes the back of Reid's neck before he leans in and lightly brushes his lips against Reid's. It tickles a bit and he wants more, but he's determined to let Morgan set the pace. When he feels Morgan's tongue lick at the seam of his mouth, he opens up, letting him in and then it finally feels like a real kiss. It's amazing how many things can be communicated through a kiss, he thinks. Because behind this kiss, he can sense lust and fear and longing all at once and it's overwhelming to think he inspires such a mixed set of emotions.

Reid is so lost in the pleasure of the kiss that it's a bit of a shock when Morgan pulls back. Morgan's smile is happy, but his eyes are worried.

"Don't worry, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Reid states and he knows it's the right answer when Morgan responds with a light kiss.


	10. 50 words and general prompts

**50 words or less meme:**

* * *

><p><em>blanket (coda to Cold Inside My Skin):<em>

The heating blanket he used to sleep with had a pear-shaped coffee stain in one corner. The idea that he could sleep without it changed when the power went out on a case. After all, why would he need a safety blanket when he could be wrapped in Morgan's arms?

* * *

><p><em>paperwork:<em>

For Morgan, it was daunting, but like most paperwork they did on a regular basis, Reid seemed to be flying through it. That is, until Morgan saw the anxiety in his posture and stopped him. The adoption papers could wait a little while longer; his husband's anxiety could not.

* * *

><p><em>lemonade:<em>

Reid knew it wasn't polite to stare at your best friend's throat as he drank your homemade lemonade, but he couldn't stop. His attraction to Morgan had only grown and while Morgan never called him on it, he never acted on it either; Reid accepted it as an answer for the question he wouldn't ask.

* * *

><p><strong>general call for prompts:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>anonymous asked: MR, waking up with Clooney in the middle_

* * *

><p>Something wasn't quite right, Spencer realized groggily. Not bad, per say, just not quite the same as usual. Well, no, that wasn't quite true - Morgans breath was particularly bad this morning. When he tried to move, he found he couldn't and instead of Morgan's soft skin, he found the weight on top of his arm was…furry.<p>

Spencer managed to open his eyes long enough to see Clooney staring right back at him; the dog's tail started slapping against the mattress somewhere down near his knees. Thankfully, he'd long since gotten over his nervousness around dogs, but that didn't mean he wanted to wake up this way.

"Derek," he moaned. "Your dog is cutting off the circulation to my hand."

"No, sleeping," Morgan muttered.

Clooney wiggled excitedly, now that both his owners were "awake."

"Clooney, DOWN," Spencer commanded, pointing towards the floor.

Clooney barked.

"Remember when you were a well-trained puppy? Because it may have slipped your memory, but it hasn't slipped mine," Spencer said.

Finally, Clooney wiggled enough that Spencer was able to get his hand out from underneath the dog, although it was borderline painful having all the blood rush back in.

"I'm hiding the t-r-e-a-t-s from you and your daddy when I get up," Spencer said.

Clooney tilted his head to one side and whined.

"Alright, maybe I won't, but you better let me go back to sleep."

Clooney settled back down and Spencer did, miraculously, fall back asleep.

* * *

><p><em>justjasper asked: morganreid, long-term illness_

* * *

><p>As Derek awoke next to the man he'd been with for over 30 years, he wondered what kind of day they'd have. Lately, Spencer had been more easily confused and quick to pick a fight about it. At least he'd finally allowed Derek to take over all the cooking, even if he couldn't remember the kitchen fire that proceeded the change in their daily routines. Still, his implusivity was up and Derek was hoping that the new medications the doctors had prescribed would have an effect before his husband walked out into the road without checking for cars.<p>

Maybe today would be a good day and Spencer would remember that the sun shining at 11 o'clock meant it was day and not night. Or maybe he would take his meds without screaming that he'd already taken them. Or maybe he'd retell a story about their grandbabies using their actual names instead of the ones he made up to fill the space.

Or maybe…

Maybe it would be none of those things. Maybe today would just be managable, survivable.

They'd had a full life, Derek knew that, but he couldn't help but think that Alzheimer's Disease had to be complete and utter hell for a man who used to remember everything.


End file.
